Non Stop Pop FM
Non Stop Pop FM (100.7 FM) is a rhythmic adult contemporary radio station, playing a mix of pop, R&B, and dance hits in Grand Theft Auto V. Radio station is hosted by British model Cara Delevingne. it also has a variety of 1980s New Wave. Tracklist *All Saints - Pure Shores (2000) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (1993) *Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous (2007) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2008) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn ft. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) * *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) * *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Dr Robert & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) * *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) * *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Diabolical Brothers Remix) (1996) * *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves like Jagger (2011) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Real Life - Send Me an Angel (1983) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) * *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) * *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) ( * These songs were originally cut from previous-gen releases) Trivia *First spotted in the gameplay reveal trailer. *Amerie's "1 Thing" was also featured in Saints Row 2, another open world game widely known as a GTA Clone by some players. The cut songs "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" and "Me & U" were also featured in Saints Row 2. *This is Tracey De Santa's favourite radio station, as it plays when the player enters her vehicle. *Sound files for Cara's recording still have intros for the song "The Time Is Now" by Moloko, suggesting it was cut late in development. DJ Cara Delevingne's best bits from Grand Theft Auto V *This is the second time that "Me & U" by Cassie has been removed from the final version of a GTA soundtrack, after The Vibe 98.8 in GTA IV. *This is the fourth time a Hall & Oates song appeared in GTA. The first song, "Out of Touch", was featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *This could be the second apparition of Kelly Rowland in the GTA series soundtrack. She was featured for the first time in the song "When Love Takes Over" from the Episodes From Liberty City playlist of Vladivostok FM. *Kylie Minogue's nomination to be on Non Stop Pop can be considered to be the first time an Australian Singer was to feature in a Grand Theft Auto Title. *Lorde was only 16-years-old at the time "Tennis Court" was recorded, making her the youngest artist ever featured in a GTA game. Video Category:Non Stop Pop FM Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Radio Stations